


Love over Logic(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Oneshot Podfics:Ninjago [37]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Child Abandonment, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Purplefern, read by me___When Milton Dyer drops Unagami off at the ninja's for a few days while he's out of town, the ninja promise to do their best to watch the young computer.Later that night, Unagami claims that they do not need to sleep, but Zane senses that there's more to it than that.
Relationships: Milton Dyer & Unagami, Unagami & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Oneshot Podfics:Ninjago [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005996
Kudos: 1





	Love over Logic(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love over Logic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412096) by [Purplefern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern). 




End file.
